


7am

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 7am class, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Energy Drink, F/M, Starting A New Friendship, Teasing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared at him, watching him drink that mix. No way! I thought I was hardcore, but I had never mixed energy drink with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7am

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by korrakun

Why? What possibly possessed me to sign up _voluntarily_ for this class? I hated being up early. I was a night owl and adored sleeping in. But here I sat, 6:55 am in the morning on a Thursday. The sun hadn’t even come up yet.

          My hands curled around my large triple shot espresso black coffee – my own special brew. My face scrunched up as I took a sip, the bitter flavour exploding on my tongue. A shudder rushed down my spine, and I felt a tad more human.

          The only reason I was here was because this was the only time these special lectures about world building in creative writing – with special focus on the works of Middle Earth and Westeros. Seeing those were my favourite book series, this was the chance of a lifetime.

          Still, 7am is gruelling. I dragged my hand over my face, drinking some more coffee. What I didn’t do in my quest for my knowledge.

          I noticed some movement next to me and glanced that way. My eyes widened when I saw the tall lanky guy who flopped down beside me. Usually, I didn’t like it when people sat down beside me if there were other spots free. However, I didn’t mind it this time.

          The guy could only be described as stunning. His long black-brown hair pulled back in a half sloppy ponytail, a dark scruff coating his square jaw.

          He placed his cup on the table, taking off the lid, and my eyes widened when I saw him take a can of energy of drink out of his bag. No way, was he…

          He poured the content, the whole content, of the can into his coffee – swirling it a bit and caught my eye.

          “Those who are going to die, salute you!” His dark oak brown eyes twinkled as he kept our gazes locked and _drank the whole cup in one go_. He just drank a coffee and energy drink mix like it was water. I thought I was bad with my triple espresso shot mix, but that was hard-core to a new level.

          “You should have warned me so I could have taken my defibrillator with me.” He swallowed, shuddering as he grimaced.

          “Mouth-on-mouth will suffice, darling,” he drawled playfully as he took out of his notepad and pencil.

          “I’ll let you die,” I teased back as I grabbed my writing supplies, and he laughed hearty. The sound made something warm bloom inside of me.

          “Oh, c’mon now. That’s mean.” I glanced at him, meeting his twinkling eyes. He resembled a happy puppy. A big human puppy. I rolled my eyes at him that made him laugh again.

          “Just don’t die. I didn’t wake up at 6 am to have this lecture cancelled because he killed himself with his odd concoction!”

          “Don’t worry, sunshine. I won’t inconvenience you like that,” he told me playful, and I supressed a giggle which made him beam. Before I could retort something back, the lecturer called for attention, and we turned to pay attention to him – pencils ready to take notes.

 

Two hours later, we were dismissed and my mind was boggling with information and ideas – which was good seeing we had to work on a big project for quite a decent amount of credits.

          However, you needed to work with a partner. “So.” I looked at the lanky male next to me who smiled, an odd nervous flicker in his eyes. “Would you like to partner up with me?” He really had a puppy look.

          “Yeah, sure.” He smiled brightly at me, his shoulders lowering. “Just don’t kill yourself with that poison!” He laughed hearty as he got up, packing his stuff. It made me feel warm again.

          “I won’t darling,” he reassured me, and my lips curved up into a warm smile as I packed my bag.

          “Do you’ve any classes right now?” He shook his head, his dark hair swaying with the movement as he put on his coat.

          “My next class starts at noon. Classical Literature.”

          “With Professor Carter?” he nodded with a curious look. “I’m in that class too.”

          “Really? Wicked!” We left the lecture hall, walking easily next to each other.

          “You want to grab second breakfast and discuss the project?” His eyes sparked with amusement at the Tolkien reference.

          “Of course, can’t have my hobbit partner faint on me.”

          “Hey!” I playfully rib his side without heat as I smiled, feeling relax and comfortable around him.

          “I’m Kíli, by the way.” He held out his hand to me.

          “Eira, a pleasure to meet you.” I shook his hand, warm tingles coursing through me as the smile on his face became bigger.

          “A pleasure to meet you, Eira. I see a wonderful partnership in the making.” I giggled at this enthusiasm. I had the exact same feeling.


End file.
